Fallen Sky's
by Unlimited Blade Works
Summary: I was born to be a weapon, the best, the fastest, the strongest and most importantly the most deadly. My name is Namikaze Naruto, my story started with genetic experiments and the war machine called Infinite Stratos. To bad my moronic grandfather forgot just one thing. This weapon could think, so what happens when your best weapon, goes rouge? It's time to open the sky. Fly Exia.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Sky's **

**Chapter One: So Much For Being Quiet**

Author note-

I found this old thing sitting in a backup file on an old portable hard drive of mine. It was almost finished when I found it so I figured why not. I put some finishing touches on it and well now here we are. Now all I've gotta do is throw it on Fan Fiction and hope for the best, like I do with every other story I make.

So this is in effect a Naruto, Infinite Stratos and Halo crossover. No the Covenant will not be involved, the main things taken from Halo are the SPARTAN programs and some weapons. Also I am aware that under normal circumstances a SPARTAN probably couldn't take down a well flown IS, don't worry I have made plans for that when it happens. No I didn't just make the SPARTAN'S stronger, I did something else, but it will let them go head to head. More over it will actually give the advantage to the SPARTAN'S.

Moving on a quick look at the state of the world.

To start with it all follows IS cannon, the year is well lets say 2024, I say that as I couldn't find the year IS was actually set in, it always just said the near future. As the norm ten years ago the Japanese scientist Shinonono Tabane unveiled IS to the world. Also as per the norm ten years after that Orimura Ichika becomes the first known male IS pilot.

However there is another male IS pilot sent to the IS academy Namikaze Naruto. Son of Minato and an unknown woman. I would like to state that Naruto's mother is NOT Kushina and this story is a NaruXKushi pairing.

Naruto was raised by his grandfather Namikaze-Shimura Danzo, yes you did read that correctly. A member of the board of directors of Konoha industries, one of the world leading mercenary contractor's. Any more than that and I will start giving things away, suffice to say. All your favourite Naruto villains and hero's will play some sort of role.

Below is a list of how the armour of the four SPARTAN II's introduced in chapter one looks.

N-  art/Black-Armored-Spartan-63686334

S- wiki/File:MJOLNIR_Mark_V%28B%29_

D-  . /imgres?q=mjolnir+Recon&um=1&hl=en&safe=off&biw=1280&bih=832&tbm=isch&tbnid=ZqIxrM18wNhbqM:&imgrefurl= . %3Ft%3D259164&docid=Y8dYT9w2Vw6xsM&imgurl= gs/images/bonus/Reach_ &w=800&h=800&ei=IjbzT82NMaiemQXumOzLCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=181&vpy=310&dur=223&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=136&ty=77&sig=108260146431752219454&page=1&tbnh=149&tbnw=147&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:92

Shika- .

I would also like to say that this is the first time I have written something even vaguely militaristic, so I hope I got some of that right. If anyone sees something glaring then please do tell me it's the only way I'll improve. Also many of you may ask why I included a crossover with Halo, my answer is. Halo is just badass, I shouldn't need a better reason than that.

Also I would like to state the the starting sequence is one big shout out to Red VS Blue and that Rooter Teeth owns all intellectual property in regards to the Red VS Blue franchise, and that said franchise is fucking hilarious.

On a completely different note, I found the draft for two other stories on that hard drive. So I figure why the hell not, I am going to finish them and then upload. The first is a Naruto X Fairy Tail crossover and the second is a Naruto X Index crossover, note they will either be one person only pairings or small harem, eg max three girls, I'll probably put that to a vote. There first chapter will be realced with the next chapter of Mugetsu, so probably around Wednesday. Also anyone who reads MUGETSU and complained about Erza hitting Naruto, you can stop now. Yes okay that was a bad move on my part, I was trying to inject some humour into the situation, you have made your point.

Disclamer- As usual my grammar sucks, you have been warned. Also I do not own Naruto, Infinite Stratos, Halo, Gundam or any other already copyrighted peace of material this fan fiction may mention,use or reference at any point in time. I do own the over all plot though.

**Story start-**

The figure sighed while looking down the sights of his SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle, the man was covered head to toe in armour. Full body metal plating, even the helmet on head was heavily armoured an red visor being the only real discernible feature. The figures armour was of sombre colours, black with a few orange high lights on the back of his hands. "S, can you read me?" The figure asked, sounding bored.

"Not right now N." The obviously female voice over the radio hissed back, N shrugged as well as he could from his lying position.

"Oh good you can hear me." N drawled back, unfazed by his partners obvious anger.

"Shut up N." S hissed back at the well positioned sniper. "I see the objective, it shouldn't take me long to get the download." The woman continued, N sighed, talk about a one track mind.

"Well then while your in there do me a favour and set your goddamn tracker would you? There's bound to be something." N stopped looking down his scope again. "S I've got something on thermal I can't tell quite what it is but it looks like two small dots." He got no answer, N was starting to get worried as he watched the anomaly got closer to his partner. "S!" He yelled down his com-link. "Check your six, I think something's in there!"

The line was quiet and N waited to hear back from his partner, he was getting worried. This was not like S, the woman was punctual to a fault and should have answered by now. He wouldn't have been concerned, but he could see her facing away from the computer console on his thermal scope and it looked like she had a weapon drawn. An alarm rang over the military base and N swore. "S, what the fuck just happened?" He yelled into the com-link, it was silent for a second.

"Some fuck wit walked in on me, managed to get the alarm sounded before I shot him." The woman on the other end of the com admitted, N swore under his breath. Before succuring his sniper rifle to his back and jumping off the side of the roof he was on. The black clad figure landed behind two of the bases personnel. His right arm came up and gripped the back of the man's neck, a quick twist later and the man's spine was snapped and he was dead. The other turned around quickly, only to find a fist buried in his gut, right before a violent twist from N broke his spine and killed him as well.

"Well so much for staying quiet." N lamented as he took off at a run, ducking an weaving through the base on his way to the extraction point. "S meet me at the heli-pad for extraction." N yelled down his com-line as he ran, he dashed around another corner. Three more men blocked his path, N smiled, this was nothing for a member of ROOT. His left hand reached down and snagged the pistol off his waist, as his right smacked the gun facing him to the side.

The pistol came up and his opponents brain spattered out the back of his head, courtesy of some hot lead from his trusty pistol. His left leg came up and kicked a rifle aside, he spun his left leg coming down and right leg came up hitting the man and snapping his neck. N continued his spin and threw his pistol in the air his left hand grabbed the gun facing him and twisted it off to the side. N kicked his opponents knee cap and destroyed the joint, his right hand held out in front of the man's face, his air born pistol dropped into the waiting hand. The trigger was pulled and his brain was decorating the wall, N resumed his run to the heli-pad.

"Roger." S yelled back through the com, N could hear the gunfire in the background. "Might need a minute." N heard more gun fire and shrugged continuing his run. His foot hooked an SMG lying next to a corpse and flicked it up into his waiting left hand. He pulled the trigger and bullets sprayed, four more men went down under the ROOT operatives assault. N rounded another corner, and threw the two guns at the waiting four solders, they were out of ammo anyway. The armoured man followed up close behind, his right hand came out gripping the rifle pointing at him and throwing it out wide. His foot met the man's knee, he went down. N's fore arm met his throat and crushed it, damning the man to a death by suffocation before throwing the soon to be corpse at his companions. While his right hand pilfered the man's pistol from his belt.

N flicked the safety off as the pistol came up, he pulled back on the trigger twice, two more splatters of brain decorated the wall. His left hand came out, snatching a flying SMG out of the air as it's former owners brain decorated the wall behind his now cooling corpse. He spun, the barrel of the SMG catching and then forcing the barrel of the last solders shot gun away from his body. The trigger of the pistol was pulled and the last solders brain decorated the wall, N threw the pistol away and picked up the shot gun, grinning inside his helmet. "Thank you very much for your kind donation." N said, before continuing his run he could feel it in his bones, this was going to be close.

He jumped off an overpass, he fell through the air firing the SMG at the solders approaching behind his partner. He landed and kept running forward, while his partner ran past him, aiming for the men behind him. The shot gun fired once, blood spurted from a chest wound and killed the first solder instantly. The SMG's trigger was pulled, two more went down under a hail of bullets. "Shot gun!" Came the yell from S behind him, N spun throwing the weapon to her and using his momentum to close with his last enemy.

His right hand came out grabbing his rifle, he spun the SMG in his left hand by the trigger guard and smashed the man's face in with the stock. Dropping him to the cold steel of the walk way, he spun the SMG again and unleashed the guns last few bullets into the man's head before throwing it away and picking up the rifle. N jumped behind a close by pillar and breathed deeply, S was standing less than four feet away behind a similar pillar.

The woman put her head out slightly and almost had it taken off by an incoming sniper round. "Shit snipers!" She cursed, N took another deep breath and pointed to a body on the ground next to S.

"On my Mark." The black armoured man said, the green armoured woman nodded. "Three, Two, One, MARK." The sniper rifle was pulled of his back as he stepped into the open, the fist shot went off killing one of the three opposing snipers. The rifle roared again and the second one went down, S charged across the bridge corpse held in front of her to take the bullets in her place. The remaining sniper switched his aim to the charging woman, but it was already too late. The body was thrown aside and S pulled her SMG up, a quick three round burst was all it took to kill the man. N ran after her, the door to the next area still closed. He swore under his breath, before taking out a grenade and throwing it down the walk way. "You open the door I'll hold them off." He yelled to his partner, the green clad woman nodded. N followed his grenade up with a volley of rifle bullets, the door opened and S raced through. N turned and shot the doors electronic controls before jumping through and hitting the close button from the other side.

The door sealed and N shot the other side of the door controls, before planting a mine on the door itself, whoever opened that was in for one hell of a surprise. He nodded to S and the two continued their reckless run to the heli-pad, this was getting ridiculous they needed extraction and fast. They ran onto the next walkway, N swore, twelve more of these bastards. N ran forward, S following close behind. His rifle came up already spitting lead, he could hear the sound of a shot gun from behind him. Coupled with the static sound of an SMG as it spat out death. He threw the rifle into the air and smiled as the bent low. "SWITCH."

S planted her foot onto her partners back, dropping the SMG and shot gun into his waiting hands as she did so. S pushed off N's back and into the air snagging the rifle, and raining hot lead down the opposing solders before dropping low. N fired the SMG as she ducked, killing three more of the solders, leaving only four. He pulled trigger of the SMG one of the opposing solders went down in a spray of blood, before jumping over S and following up with a shot gun shell to his enemies face. N dropped and threw away the now empty SMG, S fired the rifle killing the final two, both continued their run to the heli-pad, N let out an audible sigh of relief when his foot made contact with the extraction point. His hand went to the side of his helmet, and he looked into the sky but couldn't see the extraction vehicle, where the hell were they? "This is N, I am requesting immediate evac. Be advised the landing zone maybe hot." He got no answer, god he hoped they got that.

"Oh fuckberries." N groaned out, surrounding the heli-pad on three sides were American troops and they looked pissed. Seven on each balcony and to make matters worse they had a fucking turret trained on them.

"Attention assholes, you are surrounded. Please surrender peacefully and will be taken into custody. If you fail to comply you will be killed, stand down." The man on the turret, N guessed was their commanding officer, shouted down at the two ROOT operatives.

"So what do we do now?" S asked, looking for a way out of the increasingly grim situation.

N gritted his teeth, no not yet. They had come so far just a little more an they would be home free. "I don't know S, idea's?" N admitted, looking for a way out. He couldn't see any, unless he didn't mind a hole in his lungs. He saw a small bit of movement from behind the solders and smiled, N slowly put his hands in the air and dropped the shot gun, when he did all hell broke loose.

The figure behind the solders de-cloaked allowing the active camouflage that had allowed her to blend into the background to fade. Two SMG's were held in her hands, there triggers were pulled the commanding officer was dead before anyone could blink as were three more on that balcony. N's foot met the shot gun when it was half way through it's fall and pushed it back up into his waiting hands, the black clad mercenary ran to one of the other balconies and jumped. The Americans jaws dropped, N almost flew upwards. The man treating the six meter straight up jump as if was barely worth noticing. He landed shotgun already cocked, he pulled the trigger and two men went down. N spun, his hand collecting a falling SMG and he pulled it's trigger almost immediately killing three more. He dropped both weapons and slid low to the ground narrowly dodging a bullet to the head, his helmet would have stopped it but he really didn't want Shizune on his case about damaging equipment again.

He came up in front of his last two opponents, his leg came up, his knee connecting firmly with the man's sternum. Breaking more than half his ribs and rupturing his organs beyond repair, his hand gripped the back of the man's uniform and he threw him into his comrade. N jumped as both solders came to a crushing halt as the met the floor, his armoured foot came down one of the solder's heads, that exploded under the force of the impact. His brain matter staining the black armour a bright red, the armoured ROOT member swung the sniper rifle off his back and slammed the stock into the remaining solders throat. The blow held enough force to sever his spine, killing him instantly, N bent down and retrieved the battle rifle of the dead solder before jumping back down to the heli-pad.

The two armoured females walked towards him. "So what next?" S asked, N shrugged.

"No idea, good to see you though D." He nodded to the blue armoured female.

"Good too see you two S, N, how about we run away now." D asked, N could tell she was smiling underneath her helmet. The sound of marching boots drew their attention to the walkway, N groaned. Over forty solders were advancing towards them, D placed her hands on their shoulders. "Time to go." The woman said in a cheerful voice before pulling them off the heli-pad and out into the open sky. The solder's looked at the place the three armoured ROOT agents had dropped off the heli-pad, the sound of a roaring engine filled their ears. As a strange looking aircraft rose up, it was sleek looking and black as midnight, more importantly there sensors hadn't picked it up.

The three armoured solder's on the roof gave them no illusions as to it's affiliation. The three gave the Americans one last mocking wave before jumping into the aircraft via a roof hatch. N landed first and smiled at their pilot. "Your late Shika." N said in a glee filled voice.

The armoured figure behind the cockpit controls smiled. "Sure act like you didn't have fun you troublesome bastard. If it really bothers you that much you can take it out of my tip." The pilot responded, before grabbing the fight stick. "You might want to grab onto something." He advised, N immediately took his advice as did the other two. Shika, grabbed the throttle and opened it up wide, the sabre went from standing still to mach five in less than a second and was still climbing when the base was already far in the distance. By the time the army base sent out for reinforcements and IS support, the sabre had already reached Mach 11 and was far to fast and far away to even be tracked, all in all the ROOT strike team had gotten away with enough classified data to make the files in the pentagon look inconsequential. More importantly the Untied states had no idea who had given them such a massive black eye, all in all, it was a good day to be ROOT.

**XXX**

When he felt they were far enough away Shika, reduced their speed. Before smiling back at his three passengers. "Okay were at cruising speed, you guys can relax now operation successful." N sighed and took off his helmet. The man beneath was around sixteen, blond hair and whisker marks on his face. He was smiling and it seemed to lighten the air a little, his blue eyes shining with amusement.

"Oh god it feels good to be out of that helmet." Naruto said stretching, Before he rolled his shoulder trying to get rid of some stiffness. "So how were things on your end Shikamaru?"

The pilot smirked beneath his helmet. "Fairly good Naruto, you know the usual. Wake up watch some clouds, save a blonds ungrateful ass from a supposedly non-existent US military base. You know the normal stuff." The lazy pilot said, smirking under his helmet, before reaching up and taking it off and flicking the sabre to auto-pilot. "So I take it you got the stuff, even with that little misadventure of yours." Naruto nodded, before putting an armoured arm around S.

"Couldn't have done it without help though." The blond admitted, the green armoured woman elbowed him none to gently in the stomach. Before reaching up and taking off her own helmet, black hair flowed out until it reached half way down her back, creamy skin and green eyes. Naruto clutched his aching stomach. "Shizuka was that really necessary?" Naruto asked sounding a little out of breath.

The raven haired beauty shrugged. "It is the fastest way I know to make you pay attention and I didn't feel like waiting any longer to take that damned helmet off." The last member of the team laughed and all eyes were drawn to the blue armoured figure. The woman reached up and took off her helmet, brown hair and eyes, Naruto had to stifle a chuckle. Her hair was styled in such a way that it made her look like a panda, though Naruto would never say that out loud again. He had been dodging bullets for an entire week the last time he voiced that particular thought.

"So what now?" Tenten asked sounding amused by the situation over all.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well from how fast were going now we should get back to home base in around an hour." He looked to Naruto. "A call came from Danzo while you were out." Naruto looked interested at that.

"Really from Jiji? He normally wouldn't call during something like this." The blond said sounding confused, Shikamaru laughed, he had an idea on what the old man wanted.

"Apparently you have to report back to him as soon as we touch down. Something about an assignment your going to love and hate at the same time." Naruto shrugged it would happen when it happened.

The next hour passed quickly, the four ROOT operatives played poker. Strip poker, they stopped when it was obvious that none of them were playing fairly. Around the same time that seventeen kings and twenty eight more aces somehow appeared in the deck. Still it was more than a little fun playing with such accomplished cheaters, gave all four of them a real challenge. When the hi-tech jet landed Shizuka was quickly pulled into the R & D lab and Naruto was escorted to Danzo.

The blond walked in the door of the old study with a smile on his face. "Yo how ya been Jiji?" The blond asked, Danzo sighed, his grandson could be such a pain at times.

"I am fine Naruto." The old man said before turning a stern gaze onto the young blond. "I am here to discuss your next mission." Naruto nodded, all trace of humour gone from his face as he entered into his mission mode. "It will be an extended assignment, the duration of which will be between one and four years." Naruto gulped as he nodded, that was a serious chunk of time. "This was revealed to the world when you where on your last assignment, but another male IS pilot has been found in Japan." Naruto's attention was pushed through the roof at hearing that.

The blond looked at Danzo in wonder. "Are you sure? There's really another like me?" The blond asked sounding more than slightly breathless. Naruto had found he had the ability to manipulate the IS at age fourteen. His grandfather had seen this as a massive boon to Konoha industries and chosen to keep it quiet so that the company could research it without interruption. Then they hit a stone wall, no one could figure out why he could pilot the IS, still they kept it quiet not wanting to draw to much attention to themselves. "So what is the assignment." Naruto asked trying, and failing, to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"Simple you are to attend the IS academy as another male IS pilot. Retrieve as much data as you can on Orimura Ichika but do not compromise yourself. If possible you are to encourage him to join Konoha industries when he leaves the academy, though that is only a secondary objective. Mainly your job is to get as much data as you can on Orimura Ichika and any other IS that you happen to believe would be beneficial to us." Naruto nodded, and Danzo smiled.

"What IS will I be using?" Naruto asked and Danzo smiled even wider.

"You will be sponsored by Konoha industries and as such you will be using your normal machine. The Exia I believe you called it." Naruto nodded to his grandfather.

"Yes that's right." He said smiling. "The Exia, GN-001 Exia." Danzo nodded, then frowned at his grandson. It was hard to forget that machine Danzo admitted, it was the prototype for the new IS suits that Konoha was designing, the GN series.

"However it would be too convenient if you just randomly appeared with a fully upgraded IS and they may investigate Konoha a little to much for my liking. The Exia can be kept in it's second shift I wont make you reverse that. However the attachment you made to it, the seven swords protocol will be detached and sent to you in three months time. It will raise less suspicions that way and to make you feel a little better about it, we are going to have the engineers go over and improve the package." Naruto nodded, though he did feel a little unsure of himself. The Exia was a wonderful machine, there was no doubt about that but it was the seven swords that made it truly deadly it was a shame to lose that. Even if he knew it wasn't permanent or even for very long he couldn't help but feel anxious about it.

"When do I start." The blond asked, the old man smiled down at his grandson.

"The term for the IS academy starts in three day's. Your mission starts then as well, be ready." Naruto nodded and walked out of his grandfather's study, this was going to be a long mission, he could tell and in more ways than one.

The old man watched as the blond left his study, the boy really was such a useful pawn. One of the survivors of the SPARTAN II program. The idea itself was simple, the creation of mass produced super solders using biological enhancements and physical augmentation. Couple that with the superior training that anyone in the SPARTAN program was given and it produced more than excellent results. They were to be the next generation of solder and Konoha industries would have led the way, then that damned Shinonono Tabane came up with the damned IS system and destroyed that chance, or so Danzo had thought.

When Tabane revealed that she would not be making more than exactly four hundred and sixty seven cores, Danzo realised that the SPARTAN program still had a place in the world. Sure they wouldn't allow Konoha to be the undisputed best solders on the battlefield, the introduction of the IS assured that. But as small elite groups and strike teams they could still be more than brutally effective, as was demonstrated by SIGMA team earlier that day.

He smiled at that thought SIGMA team, Naruto's team, his grandsons team. There was no denying that it was difficult to make a SPARTAN, the prospective man or woman had to have specific genomes in their genetic code to survive the procedure. The original test batch was called project ORION, his own son was a subject as was his grandsons mother. As such Naruto was arguably the most pure SPARTAN alive, or even dead for that matter. He was already genetically predisposed towards the biological enhancement and physical augmentation that the project demanded and his grandson proved he was the best.

All scores in the various arts that the candidates were trained in were close to perfect, due to both his parents being first gen SPARTAN'S he was already the best candidate for the SPARTAN II project. When he was accepted Danzo was ecstatic, the old man grew ever more exited when he found out that the blonds compatibility rate for both the augmentation and enhancement was ninety six percent. Higher than any SPARTAN candidate ever, by a good eleven percent, then the child showed he was the first male, known anyway, to be able to actually use an IS. It was like Danzo had been handed the perfect warrior, the old man smiled wider thinking about it all, yes, the boy was a good pawn.

Naruto held Exia's standby mode in his hand. The IS took the form of a green necklace when inactive, the necklace glowed for a brief second. Almost as if it was trying to warn it's owner of danger, Naruto felt the pulse and looked down at the gem. 'Just what are you trying to tell me?'

**XXX**

Kushina smoothed her dress, the young fifteen year old looked at her father nervously. The older red head looked down impassively at his youngest. "Kushina, in three day's you will be taken to the IS academy. Out of all of my daughters you posses the best compatibility to the system, do not disgrace the Uzumaki family or our company with your conduct at the academy, you may leave now." The older man said in clear dismissal, the red head looked at the ground dejectedly before nodding.

"Yes father." Kushina said in a somewhat defeated tone. She knew it was nothing that her father didn't personally like about her, he was cold to all his children. To him they were just ways to keep his legacy going, she was no different, she smiled, at least she didn't have to be here any longer.

**Infinite Maelstrom Chapter One- End**

And that's a wrap, so tell me what you all think, ect.

Bye for now,

Unlimited Blade Works.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Sky's

Chapter Two: Faker

And here be chapter two, go get yourself a cookie if you can figure out where one of the sequences in this chapter came from.

Other than that thank Zimbolical for being an awesome BETA.

This would have been out faster but we had a massive headache with DocX.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Story Start-**

Naruto breathed in deeply letting the air saturate his lungs, tip of his customised P220 Sig Sauer against his opponent's head, as the green haired beauties Colt 1911 rested against his own temple. The young blond took another deep breath looking at the gun resting against his head, the cold metal making him acutely aware that he might be about to die. Naruto looked at the barrel, the second he made a wrong move the guns slide would pull back and the hammer would come down, igniting the gun powder and sending the .45 calibre bullet into his brain, killing him instantly. However the reverse was also true, the moment the green haired woman's finger moved Naruto's would pull the trigger of his own gun, sending a .50 calibre bullet down his Sig Sauer's barrel to rest in the woman's brain.

The two looked at each other for a second and moved at the same time, their fingers pulled and the guns just made a clicking noise, they were both empty. Naruto gave a small chuckle and was given one in return by the green haired woman. Before they were both laughing so hard that they were holding onto each other just to stay upright. "It's good to see you again Maya." Naruto said to the green haired woman eight years his senior hugging her tightly, a hug that Maya returned with vigour.

"Good to see you to Naruto." The green haired woman told him before pulling away. "Now then since our traditional greeting is out of the way how about we get down to business?" Anyone who knew Maya from the IS academy would have been floored by her apparent character change. The physical would have been the first thing they noticed, her normal dress replaced with form fitting mottled grey pants and a light blue shirt. Her feet covered with functional footwear, a mix between a boot and a sneakers, her upper body further covered by a black jacket with a small amount of white fur around the collar, though it did leave some of her generous cleavage exposed, green hair pulled back in a tight pony tail.

Her attitude would be the second thing they noticed, calm, composed, to the point and occasionally sarcastic. This was not Yamada Maya IS academy instructor. This was Naruto's Yamada Maya, Konoha's Yamada Maya, third generation SPARTAN one. One of the world's best infiltrators and assassins, but most importantly right now, one of Konoha's plants inside the IS academy and Naruto's liaison for missions that he would receive from the company. Just because he had a main objective to fulfil did not mean that Konoha did not have other uses they were going to put him to. Naruto sat down on the couch opposite the green haired beauty, the place they were meeting really was something special. The top floor sweet of the Golden Leaf which is the highest class hotel in Tokyo and more importantly one of the many covert bases owned by Konoha.

The blond sat down in a chair across from the green haired beauty. "Well then let's get to it shall we." Naruto said smiling at Maya, who had a wry smirk on her face.

"Alright then, first thing's first then. You're going to be doing mainly solo operations, don't worry, even without that fancy schmancy armour of yours you should be able to handle this. At the moment Tokyo can be divided up into around seven different districts, based on what ever gang is working within the area. You are going to be taking them apart, we have another two operatives working the same job but you will only be working with them should something big come up. Any questions so far?"

Naruto nodded, face void of emotion. "This does not really seem like the kind of thing that we normally do Maya. I mean sure I've done assassination and even busted up some gangs, but I mean taking out a whole cities worth of gangs? That really does not seem like something that Jiji would do, there is not really much profit in that."

"That is true, but when did I say that the orders involved destroying the entire gang? Naruto this job will only involve assassination of high ranking members of these gangs, more importantly we actually need them intact. Konoha's not looking to destroy them, were looking to take them over. The fact of the matter is Naruto that our hold in Japan is tenuous at best. The directors want to improve that. So were taking control of Tokyo's underground from there they will probably start some kind of economic campaign, but I don't know. All our orders say is to kill off the higher ranking gang members to make said gangs ready for takeover by Konoha." Maya finished before taking out a manila folder and handing it to Naruto.

The blond took a quick look through, a woman, thirty seven, rather nice body, brunette, name Shiho. Reason for termination: money laundering for a Yakuza syndicate. The blond looked back up at Maya and the green haired woman nodded. "Yes that would be your first target." Naruto looked back at the file.

"When do I start?"

Maya smiled "Right now."

XXX

Naruto made his way forward, keeping low to the ground. He could see the lights of the house close by, his targets full name was Makatsuda Shiho. The accountant for the company Ex-Soid, a front for a Yakuza group, it was her job more or less to turn their dirty money into clean money, the other details besides where she was and how many guards the woman had were immaterial to Naruto. He crept closer to the light and circled around to the back of the house, his clothing was different, and he looked like he should be attending a business meeting, not about to kill someone. Black shoes, clean cut leather and gleaming as black as midnight, black dress pants, and a white undershirt with a red tie and a black jacket over it, a pair of leather gloves, also in black, adorned his hands.

Naruto found the entrance he was looking for, it was dark, it was secluded and most importantly it was guarded by only two men. He took a deep breath and took a look at the men's surroundings, was there anything that could give him an advantage. Only a pool near them, other than that it was all fairly standard fare, the blond took a deep breath and began to move forward, he could see both guards toting sub-machine-guns, silencers attached of course.

One guard must have heard something and turned around, Naruto's hand flashed out grabbing the gun barrel and throwing it away from him. His fist came forward and slammed into the man's throat crushing his trachea and dooming him to death by suffocation, the blond flicked his wrist a knife dropping into his waiting hand, he threw it the sound like a water melon bursting as the knife pierced his skull and entered his brain. Throughout that Naruto never stopped moving, he lunged forward grabbing the other guards gun and forcing it away from him. The blond Namikaze lashed out with his foot breaking the man's knee and forcing him down, the blond twisted breaking his wrist and taking away the gun. The man was about to scream, Naruto's hand met the back of his head, forcing it into the pool water, Naruto held him there as the man thrashed about, until he stopped, the blond waited another few minutes before pulling the body out of the pool. Before stashing the man and his companion in a dark corner, it was unprofessional to leave bodies lying around like that.

The Namikaze had no fear of being picked up on camera, Maya had personally hacked the building and was looping the camera footage, if everything went right then only corpses would show his passage. The blond reached the glass back door and pulled out as small circular device before sticking it to the glass, right next to the door handle, a small whirring sound was heard and Naruto removed the device, leaving a small circular hole in the glass door, the Namikaze reached inside and opened the door, stepping into the quiet and dark home.

The assassin made his way carefully through the home, he could hear running water. It seemed like Shiho was in the shower, another guard stepped into the hallway from a doorway in front of him, and thankfully the man was facing in the other direction. Naruto flicked his wrist, a knife dropping into the waiting hand, the man turned around. The last thing he saw in the world was a Naruto's knife entering his skull. Naruto caught the body before it hit the ground and dragged it back into the room it came out of, laying the man's corpse down carefully, he took a deep breath and took out some garrotte wire. Attached to a pair of grips, the blond, with his hair now dyed black, took a deep breath and resumed his travel through the darkened house.

He crept down the hall silent, breathing quietly controlled. A door opened in front of him, a silver hand gun glinting in the darkness was the first thing Naruto saw. The blond acted on instinct, he threw the garrotte wire forward sending it sailing into the weapon, Naruto leaped forward, grabbing the offending weapon. He saw the users shocked eyes. He pushed the man back roughly before slamming the door on his hand, forcing him to drop the gun. The blond dragged the guard forward, while slipping behind him, a quick twist and the man's neck was broken. Naruto sighed, that noise would have alerted the others, time to finish up. The Namikaze sprinted forward, scooping the garrotte off the floor and grabbing a model stone head in his left hand from off a mantle, the teenager rounded the corner and smashed the stone head into another guards face, his right hand came back into the spear hand position before rocketing forward and burring itself into his opponents lungs.

If a normal human was to do this, the spear hand would have made an exceptionally nasty injury. But nothing life threatening, but Naruto was not a normal human, the Namikaze was a SPARTAN someone with capabilities far beyond human. The hand ripped through skin and bone like it wasn't even there, Naruto looked down and was unsurprised to find his hand literally encased in the guards lungs. The blond pulled his hand back, and stepped aside allowing the corpse to fall he leaned down and cleaned off his gloved hand on the man's shirt. He sighed reaching inside his jacket for the gun in his shoulder holster. The ATM Hardballer, or Silverballer; not that this was the original stock standard gun. Upgrades had been made to the weapon, a lengthened barrel and slide, an increase to bullet capacity and size, changing the Hardballer from a .45 Cal to a .50 Cal. A laser sight on the underside of the barrel, Naruto ejected the clip, before nodding to himself and attaching the silencer to the gun.

The blond waked up the stairs, another guard came out of the room ahead, and the blond didn't even flinch. The Silverballer came up and a bullet few from it muzzle, the guard's brain was forced out the back of his head, becoming a decoration on the wall behind him. Naruto never even slowed his stride, he stepped over the cooling corpse and into Shiho's bedroom, he could see light coming from under one of the doors. The blond opened it, a brunette looked at him like a deer caught in headlight, her mouth opened either to ask him to spare her or to find out why he was there. It didn't matter to Naruto, the Silverballer came up, he pulled the trigger, a bullet raced down the barrel, Shiho collapsed backward blood already pooling around her head. Naruto didn't give the cooling corpse another glance instead choosing to open his work cell and speed dialling Maya. "Phase three complete, jobs done." Was all he said before hanging up and walking out of the house, cooling corpses and a cut window being the only evidence of the blonds visit to the home.

XXX

Naruto yawned as he walked through the gates of the IS academy, he could feel all the eyes on him. It was actually kind of creepy. The blond looked down at his time table, before smirking slightly. Class one, under most circumstances Naruto would be angry about being placed with people a year below him, but there was one upside for him, teaching assistant Yamada Maya. Naruto ambled through the hallways, he was in no real hurry, though he did wonder how Maya acted in class, it would have to be different to how she acted outside, the question was how different.

Naruto yawned again as he opened the door to the class room, before stifling laughter that was almost about to escape from him. Maya was there, looking totally lost, brown boot's that went up to her knees, a yellow and pink dress, a polite but lost look on her face, green hair out of her customary pony tail, glasses that made her seem like a child in adults clothing. Naruto stifled his laughter harder. He could swear that he could feel his ribs creaking with his effort. Maya looked at him, lost expression still on her face, though Naruto saw the look in her eyes when she saw how amused he was. They said quite clearly 'you are going to pay for this later', Naruto just had a giant grin on his face as he walked inside. Taking a seat at the desk next to the only other male in the room, Orimura Ichika and smiled at him. Naruto checked the clock, it was only around eight twenty sill ten minutes before class started, the blond held his hand out to the dark haired teenager who looked lost.

"Name's Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you Ichika-san." Naruto said giving the dark haired boy a smile, the teen hesitantly smiled back and shook the proffered hand.

"Nice to meet you Namikaze-san." Ichika replied politely, Naruto just chuckled a little.

"Just Naruto will be fine Ichika-san, I dislike being too formal." Ichika brightened visibly at that and Naruto had to stifle another chuckle as he heard Maya of all people stutter as she asked the class to settle down a little.

Maya seemed to be able to sense his chuckle and sent him a dirty look, one that was completely missed by the rest of the class. Naruto just gave her code for 'bring it' with his hands, before focusing on Ichika again as he began speaking. "Um, Naruto-san why are you here I thought I was the only male that could pilot the IS?" Ichika asked unsure, Naruto shook his head.

"That was true when you first activated the system but after that you proved that males could use the IS, so a lot of people tried to get an IS to activate and bond to another male. But it seems like you and I are the only ones, so far at least." Ichika nodded to Naruto's statement and the blond looked at Maya with a quick sympathetic grin. It must have been hard as hell to act like that all the time, and he was sure it was slowly sending Maya insane. He would have to get the green haired woman some kind of appreciation gift of some kind. God knew that she needed it.

Naruto turned to his right to the girl sitting there, she was definitely not Japanese, Naruto knew that for a fact. Vibrant red hair, creamy skin and violet eyes, Naruto smiled at her, noting that the girl looked exceedingly nervous. "Hi ya, Namikaze Naruto and may I ask who you are?" He said offering his hand to the red head who shook it gingerly.

"Uzumaki Kushina, nice to meet you Naruto-san." The girl replied looking a lot surer of herself. Naruto's thoughts went to her last name, Uzumaki. If he recalled correctly then Uzumaki was the name of an exceptionally prominent business man, or more specificity business family, who had a hand in just about everything. From mining to media and even weapons development, hell he had heard that the family had brought their own island, not for testing purposes, just because they wanted an island. It wasn't a small island either, well that was if the rumours were anything to go by.

"Nice to meet you too Kushina-san." The door opened a black clad woman strode in, looking completely confident in herself and her abilities, as well she should. Naruto easily recognised this woman, Orimura Chifuyu. Supposedly the world's best IS pilot and more importantly extremely sharp, so sharp in fact that Maya was almost found out by her, Naruto would have to be careful. Still that didn't mean he was going to try and be completely inconspicuous, that would have been way too boring.

The woman walked to the centre of the class and stood, back ramrod straight, Naruto sighed, he could already tell this woman was going to be a slave driver. "My name is Orumura Chifuyu, I will be your sensei with Yamada Maya for this year as my assistant, and we will now start with the self-introductions." Chifuyu stated, eyes sweeping over the class, Naruto sighed great, just great, he had to get one of those hard core drill instructor types, and they were never any fun.

Naruto tuned out, only coming back to himself when his own turn came around. "Name's Namikaze Naruto, age sixteen. Yes I am a year older than all of you but the members of this academy decided that as I don't have any experience piloting an IS it wouldn't be right to put me with the older class. Moving right along; I like ramen and Konoha, other than that I haven't really got anything interesting to say." Naruto finished, chuckling, then sat down and tuned out again before seeing Kushina stand up, the blond started paying attention again.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina, I like pulling pranks and salt ramen. Nothing else really to say about me." The girl finished smiling while looking a little abashed, the Spartan in a black skirt, AKA Orumura Chifuyu, nodded at the girls introduction. Naruto stopped paying attention again. Until the self-introductions were over, Chifuyu stood at the front of the class, eyes like glaciers.

"As I already told you my name is, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?" Naruto sighed definitely a drill instructor type, well wasn't that just fucking dandy.

After her abrupt introduction there weren't whispers, but instead shrieks, Naruto lamented. Fangirls, what in god's name had he done wrong to deserve to be in a class with fan girls, actually now that he went over it that was a fairly long list. Murder, arson, conspiracy to commit murder, subverting the course of justice, vandalism, theft, and that was the boring stuff.

"AHH! IT'S CHIFUYU-SAMA!"

"THE REAL CHIFUYU-SAMA!"

"I'VE ALWAYS BEEN YOUR FAN!"

"I'LL GLADLY DIE FOR CHIFUYU-SAMA!"

"...great I get all the idiots in my class, does this happen by accident or did I do something to deserve this? Either way I still got more than my fair share of idiot's." Chifuyu finished sighing, Naruto joining her. He might not like her attitude but even he felt bad about her having to put up with and even try to teach fangirls.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

Naruto and Chiuyu sighed in tandem, before looking at each other with a small amount of shock. Then seeing understanding in the other's eyes and sighing again, they could both already tell, this was going to be a long, long, day.

Chifuyu looked at her student for a second picking out the non-fan girl types. It was a depressingly short list. Her brother, Uzumaki Kushina, Shinonono Houki, Alcott Cecilia; although that may have been because the girl was too self-centred and finally Namikaze Naruto. The blond seemed to know the horror of fan girls. Well at least she had one person in the school that could at least sympathise with her pain. The black haired woman saw the sympathetic look from the blond and sighed, well at least she had one ally.

XXX

Naruto yawned, thank god the theory class was over and damn that was a dry subject. The blond yawned again before looking over to the seat on his right. Kushina sat there just kind of reclining on her chair, it seemed like the theory had almost put her to sleep, Naruto found that kind of cute. The blond pointedly ignored the feeling inside the classroom. He could see the girls outside the classroom. Second and third years, mixed with some of the first years from other classes each one having a look that said they wanted either Ichika or himself to come and talk to them.

Which neither of them were doing, there was a kind of aura around the class that asked 'are you running away from your problems' to which Naruto could proudly answer yes. He was NOT going out into that hallway, he had enough fan girls to deal with in the class, he would have to be insane to add one outside it, and even if they weren't his fan girls they were still damn annoying.

Sometimes Naruto cursed Shinonono Tabane, damn that woman for introducing IS to the world. Because of the fact that up until now only women could operate the system, this eventually led to the thinking women= great. Forming a prioritisation of women over men, Naruto didn't really care about that, what he did care about was the annoyance it brought him now_._ Ichika and he himself were curiosities to the world at large and women in particular; hell he could remember when he came out as the 'second' man to be able to pilot an IS. Some people wanted his head on a silver platter, or for him to be dissected as a science experiment, that second one scared him.

Still it seemed Ichika had it worse than him, being Orimura Chifuyu's younger brother and all. Naruto sighed again, that kid had it hard. He threw a quick look over his shoulder Ichika had vanished, oh well hopefully no fan girls had caught him other than that the kid should be fine. Naruto opened his bag and pulled out a sandwich, mmm chicken and avocado, okay so the avocado was expensive. Who the hell cared, the blond had been given an unlimited expense account by Konoha, and nothing was out of his grasp! Naruto considered that statement for a second, actually that was probably wrong. Jiji would probably take it away from him if he spent too much; still he had more than enough for chicken and avocado.

Naruto sighed he really hoped that the next class was more interesting than the last one, he turned to Kushina, at least he knew her name. Hmm, maybe he really should have paid attention when they did those introductions, oh well these things happen. He was surprised to see the red head asleep, Naruto was really bored and did want someone to talk to but he was not willing to risk speaking to a fan girl, he sighed, Naruto really didn't have it in him to wake the girl up. The blond yawned and placed his head on his hands, now all he could do was wait and hope the next class wasn't as boring.

XXX

Naruto was close so very, very, close to snapping, dear god what the hell did he do to deserve this. Yes okay god he got it, killing people = bad, not a problem he understood that now. So could you please do something anything to get him the hell out of another class of theory.

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..." Maya droned on, Naruto could tell that she was enjoying seeing him so annoyed. The woman smiled and flashed her fingers through silent code. 'Enjoying yourself are you Naruto?'

'Bite me you old battleaxe' Naruto signalled back, gaining a tick mark above one of Maya's eyes.

'What did you call me Naruto?'

'I called you an old battleaxe, got a problem with that you old bat?' Naruto signalled back, annoyed as all hell. They would have continued but Chifuyu started berating Ichika for something, Naruto winced, oh man did he feel sorry for that guy.

Thankfully, or un-thankfully depending on your mindset, the remainder of the lesson went uninterrupted, much to Naruto's unhidden chagrin and Maya's hidden amusement. When Chifuyu told them that the class was over Naruto actually cheered, before being hit on the head by Chifuyu's mighty attendance book, damn did that thing hurt. Though the blond haired SPARTAN, did have to make a conscious effort not to dodge the blow.

"Ahh, can I have a moment?" Asked a blond haired girl.

"Huh?" Was Ichika's intelligent response, Naruto felt like face palming but didn't. If being around Anko had taught him one thing it was that no matter how much someone irritated you, do not give them the satisfaction of seeing you face palm.

Naruto could see the unhappiness in the girl's eyes and started mentally praying that she was not a stuck up little princess, someone like Kushina would have been good. Raised in an upper class family or at least the blond gave off the feeling like she was from an upper class family, but lacked the thing most nobles were known for. The silver spoon that seemed to be constantly lodged up their ass.

Actually Naruto would settle for the girl not being like the woman he met on the street when he first arrived. Due to the archetype of woman = great that was cemented in the eyes of the populous it was not uncommon in Japan and some other counties for women to beat men they never met in the street. One of the people he had come across on his first day in Japan had tried that, she had walked in front of him told him he should be honoured and threw a punch at his face. Naruto's training took over and he broke her arm and six of her ribs, before running, he really didn't feel like going to the police station.

"Are you listening? Hello?" The girl said to Ichika sounding annoyed, Naruto sighed and mentally wished the man luck, he was going to need it.

"Ah-, ah, yes, I'm listening... was there something you wanted?" Naruto sighed again, great job Ichika, just great. The blond lamented in his head, the girl looked angered by Ichika's way of asking if she wanted something.

"Wait a second! What are you saying? Just with me talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honoured. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?" The girl all but demanded of Ichika, Naruto sighed he would have to step in soon. The kid was going to be eaten alive by the girl otherwise.

Ichika just had a blank look on his face as she asked him her question.

The girl looked surprised for a second. "You don't recognise who I am? You don't know who Alcott Cecilia is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the top scorer of the school's entrance exam?" The blond all but screamed at the startled looking black haired teen. Naruto sighed. It was one of those types of students. The people who thought they were above every one, joy.

Naruto decided to step in, he couldn't watch this anymore. Well that and the girl, Cecilia's, bitch attitude was starting to get to the blond. "Oi English, pipe the hell down. He's right in front of you not over a goddamn football field, talk normally." Naruto snapped at the girl who looked over at him in surprise.

"What did you just say to me?" Cecilia demanded, Naruto sighed. Right now he had two options. Option one - guide her down gently and hopefully diffuse the situation, or option two – tell the truth. Naruto had already had enough with the girl's attitude, he went with option two.

"I said to pipe the hell down, no need to deafen all of us just because you're annoyed. Or are you dumb as well as arrogant?" Naruto asked, sarcasm rolling off the blond in waves, Cecilia backed away a little she wasn't quite sure how to handle this.

"What do you mean arrogant?" Cecilia demanded of Naruto who was reclining on his chair.

"I mean you, or didn't you get that princess? If not then I will say it again. You. Are. Arrogant. Asking someone if they heard of your achievements just to make yourself look better, you're just drunk on your own sense of self-importance." Naruto shot back at the blond who looked like he had just murdered her closest family. Naruto fought back a chuckle, unless she was related to Shiho then Cecilia had no right to look that angry at him.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Cecilia asked in a tone that promised pain, Naruto gained a blood thirsty grin on his face.

"Is it working?" The sixteen year old inquired. The blond looked at her male counterpart with hatred and walked off, Naruto smiled he could already tell, this was not over, not by a long shot.

Kushina tapped the blond on the shoulder. "Was that a good idea?" She asked, Naruto considered it for a second.

"Probably not, but dammed if it wasn't fun." Naruto replied, getting a chuckle out of the red head. The bell for the next class went and the black haired Spartan in a skirt walked back in, Naruto sighed it was about to be a long day. They went through a few minutes of formalities before Chifuyu decided to bring them to the main topic.

"We have to decide on a class representative for the inter class tournament. The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement." Chifuyu finished looking out over the assembled class. She had already written Naruto off as a possible candidate, the kid simply wouldn't be interested. As for Ichika, well if he came up she wouldn't give him a choice, ah the wonders of sisterhood.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

Naruto turned to the dark haired boy to find him nodding with the statement, seems the poor bastard was in denial, probably convinced himself that there was someone else in the class name Orimura or something, poor bastard.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Naruto shrugged, hell he felt anyone was good, provided it wasn't him. "Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine." Naruto smirked as the look of comprehension dawned on Ichika's face. He pulled his phone out and took a picture. Though he did stop to wonder how someone's jaw could get that low to the ground and still be attached.

"M-Me?" Ichika questioned sounding out of it, Chifuyu nodded, though Naruto could see the faintest traces of a smile on her face.

"It does not matter whether you nominated yourself or someone 'else' nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already." Chifuyu told the out of it boy, while Naruto chuckled quietly.

"Even if I'm not willing?" Ichika questioned, Naruto would give the kid props he would fight to the end it seemed, even if he really should know when some battles were lost.

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!"

*BAM!* Cecilia slammed her hands against the table as she got up; her figure became a lot more intimidating. What with her red face and all, actually now that Naruto looked closely it was more funny than scary.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Alcott Cecilia to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?" Naruto sighed, he could already tell the girl was about to go on some long rant about how only she deserved to be the class representative, joy.

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!" Naruto was starting to grow annoyed, that last crack was uncalled for. "Isn't that right! Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one! In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me—"

SMASH, Naruto's desk fell to the floor, broken into pieces by a powerful downward knife hand strike. The blond was looking at Cecilia with anger plain on his face making the blond girl back up. "Listen and listen well Cecilia because I hate repeating myself and at the moment I hate you as well so you do not have any leeway to play with. I can put up with your arrogance and unfounded confidence to a degree, but insulting people just because they are not from England? Just how much of a racist bitch can you be, if I remember correctly didn't England lose most of its colonies. What is so great about a nation like that?" Naruto questioned not even looking at the destroyed desk in front of him.

Cecilia back off for a second before returning fury redoubled. "Did you just insult my country?" The blond questioned, Naruto smirked.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Naruto questioned, the girls face twisted with rage.

"That is IT, it's a dual." Cecilia declared pointing at Naruto, Naruto smiled; he wanted something out of this.

"If your so confidant in your victory how about we make a little wager?" Naruto questioned smiling; so far he had her on the hook.

Cecilia brightened visibly at Naruto's question. "Very well when I win I will take the class representative position and neither you nor Orimura Ichika may challenge me for it. If you win you may make one request that I will honour." That was her taking the line.

"Fine then." Naruto said smirking, and though she was doing an incredibly good job at hiding it, so was Maya. "When I win you will hand over all test data for Blue Tears." Cecilia looked taken back, before looking at him with furry.

"Blue Tears is a treasure of my homeland, I could never permit you access to it." Cecilia spat at the blond, Naruto was smirking in his mind just a few more pushes and a little bit of a play on her arrogance and pride.

"Well if they gave it to you then I guess you can't be worth much as a pilot can you Cecilia-san, after all England is a washed up nation so they would give a washed up IS to their representative, I bet your just saying that treasure line because somewhere deep down you know you're going to lose." Naruto taunted, Cecilia looked furious about Narutos' remarks and slammed her fist down on her desk.

"How dare you, very well I agree to your side of our wager." Cecilia hissed at the blond, and Naruto smiled, that was her taking the sinker.

"You're on" A blood thirsty grin made its way over Naruto's face; this was going to be fun.

**Fallen Sky's Chapter Two- End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen Sky's**

**Chapter Three: The Descending Sword**

**Authors Note-**

Okay first thing is first I will be giving Kushina a personal IS as she does not have one at the moment but first I want to work out which one to give her. So I'm going to leave it up to the reviewers to decide what personal IS to give her. All I ask is that it's from a series of Gundam, preferably Gundam SeeD, SeeD Destiny or Gundam 00 as I know those ones best. In addition to that the suit would have to be an initial Gundam, example from 00 I would have to use Dynames, Virtue, Kyrios or Nadleeh. Because they were the first ones introduced along with Exia.

At any rate please than Zimbolical for making this readable for you and now on with the show.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Story Start-**

Naruto sighed as walked through the dorm room hallways. Cecilia had given him a week before their supposed duel. Naruto was no fool, he was going to win, that was not his pride speaking, this was cold hard fact. His IS Exia was built for one reason and one reason only, a counter IS. The Exia was made to destroy other IS, nothing more, nothing less. Naruto would acknowledge that he was at a slight disadvantage without the seven swords system, but honestly it was not to much of problem. He still had the GN sword, even if he was hoping not to use it, Naruto would have liked to keep his trump card as exactly that, a trump card. But Cecilia was a representative candidate. She was good, very good.

As soon as class that day had let out Naruto had immediately made a trip to the library, he wasn't going to find something like the spec's for Blue Tears there, but they did have recorded footage of every match or training exercise all students had under taken. As it was the first day there wasn't much, just Cecilia's match against the instructor before entering the academy, but he found out most if not all of her armaments from that one video. As such it would be far harder to take him by surprise now, Naruto already knew what Cecilia's greatest weakness was too and it was her Bits or optical drones. When using them she had to stay still and not utilise her sniper rifle or missile pods. This was a major design floor in his opinion. Yes the theory behind the system was sound enough, a single pilot taking down multiple opponents from long range. The theory was wonderful, it kept the pilot out of harm's way and took down the opponent all in one go, wonderful.

The problem started with the Bits themselves, when they were in use one had to remain stationary, meaning another long range type would easily be able to pick them off, Exia's sister unit the GN-002 Dynames came to mind when he considered that. Also the Bits themselves were very fragile, Naruto was fairly sure he could take them down with one well placed hit. However Blue Tears main weakness became apparent when the Bits were destroyed. In order to store the Bits on the machine the engineers had to not only cut down on armour plating but also on speed, by cutting out a couple of thrusters. Thus once the Bits were disabled Blue Tears became just another IS, one with less armour and speed than a third gen should have as well. In order to take the Blue Tears down from there all one had to do was close and engage in close combat, making sure they avoided the sniper shots and the missile attacks, but those could be compensated for if your machine was fast enough. Naruto smiled to himself. Eixa was more than fast enough, he was sure of it.

The blond yawned as the battle strategy was already in place. Or at least as much of a battle strategy as he could put together in place, what he really would have liked was the specs for Blue Tears. That way Naruto would know he had accounted for everything, rather than having to base his conclusions off of only what he saw in that one video. It would have been a lot more comforting, still he had done the best he could, and that was really all he could do right now. Sure he could ask Maya to get him the spec's for Blue Tears, he was fairly sure the green haired woman would be able to pull it off to. But he didn't for one very simple reason, Maya would most likely say no. Not out of fear of getting caught, just because she was always one to keep fights on a level playing field. So he doubted that the 'honourable' academy instructor would get the specs for him. Or if she did Maya would probably say that in exchange for the specs on Blue Tears Naruto would have to give Cecilia the spec's for Exia, that was not happening, Naruto wanted to keep some things to himself thank you very much.

Naruto shrugged off his somewhat inane rambling and focused on finding his dorm room, seriously how hard was it to find one room? "1024, room 1024" Naruto mumbled to himself while looking around, ah he could see room 1011, he was getting closer, and a good thing too, right now all Naruto wanted to do was go to sleep. "KYAAAHHH!" The scream ripped through the hallway, Naruto kicked off the ground hard enough to leave a spider web of cracks on the floor. The SPARTAN raced forward eyes swinging left to right, looking for the source of the scream, something was wrong, something was very, very, wrong.

He saw Ichika outside a door was a fearful look on his face, Naruto stopped ready to ask the dark haired teen just what the hell was going on. Right before his mouth dropped open, a fucking bokken had just smashed through the door, right next to Ichika's head, Naruto acted on instinct and pulled the shocked teen away from the door, and hopefully out of the range of whoever was using that bokken. "WHAT THE HELL HOUKI ARE TRYING TO KILL ME?" Ichika yelled to the person behind the door, Naruto couldn't help but agree. This Houki person had just managed to put a bokken through a wooden door, if that had actually hit Ichika he probably would have died.

It seemed this Houki person didn't take to well to Ichika yelling that and proceeded to put even more holes in the door with her bokken. At least Naruto assumed it was her, with this kind of crazy strength he was starting to have some doubts, either that or she was a SPARTAN. The blond took note of the girls beginning to surround them, he didn't know them and he probably should have. After all he could see a few familiar faces from his class. Dammit he really should have paid attention during that self-introduction thing, oh well no use crying over wasted ammo.

"Ah it's Orimura-kun, so he lives in this room. That's good to know."

"Hey it's Namikaze-kun too, do you think they live together?" One of the audience members asked.

"Oh Kami I bet they do, that is so hot!" Another exclaimed.

Naruto felt a shiver of terror crawl up his spine, fan girls, worse, YAOI fan girls, Kami what did I do to make you hate me so much? Naruto questioned. He threw a quick look back at Ichika who was blushing heavily while looking around. Naruto worked out why pretty quickly, all the girls in the hallway were dressed in nightgowns that left very little to the imagination. Naruto fought to keep the perverted grin off his face. He would not become another Jiraiya damn it! Naruto saw a familiar shade of red hair as his eyes scanned the crowed and he immediately kept them moving, Naruto didn't quite know why but unlike the other women it felt, well wrong, for him to checkout Kushina like that, probably because she was his first friend outside of Konoha.

Naruto threw another look back at Ichika, the man's faces was redder than Hinata's after her first date with Kiba (Sorry NaruHina fan's but I do not write NaruHina fan fiction), Naruto chuckled, Hinata wouldn't stop blushing around the boy for almost a week afterwards.

Ichika bravely walked forward towards the door, "Houki please look I am sorry but it's going to end badly if you leave me out here please can I come in?" Ichika asked, hmm it seemed like Naruto wouldn't be sharing a room with Ichika how strange. Maybe he got one to himself, oh god that would be wonderful.

Ichika placed his hands above his head in a begging position, to the dark haired boy the wait seemed like an eternity, to Naruto it felt like about ten seconds. The door opened, "Come in" came the annoyed voice from within and Ichika gladly complied almost diving through the door way. Said door was quickly slammed shut, Naruto smiled, he could ask what happened tomorrow. The blond turned around to keep looking for his room, then saw the hungry looks on the girl's faces. He remembered Ichika had left him outside with fan girls, damn that man he would pay for this travesty. Naruto's head whipped back to give the door a look that screamed traitor with his eyes, only for them to widen, the door read room 1025. His room was close. He could still make it, the SPARTAN leaped before pushing off a wall and flying to the door that read 1024. Key card already in hand as he fell, the blond smashed the card into the slot, the green light came on, Naruto grabbed the card and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. "SAFE!" the word could be heard being yelled by the blond within the room.

The girls were still wondering why he had run off like that, Kushina had a sickly sweet smile that promised pain on her face. Her and her new friend would be having a long 'talk' about why he had a key card for her room, oh yes they would.

**XXX**

Naruto yawned. The blond had a long night after all, a very long night. After escaping the horror that was yaoi fan girls, Naruto had discovered that he was sharing a room with one Uzumaki Kushina. Something said red head was not very happy about. A trip to Chifuyu later got them told they would just have to deal with it, before the woman slammed the door in their faces. Though Naruto had to admit the woman looked pretty damn sexy in nothing but her nightgown. So Kushina and he had to hammer out some of the details of their living arrangements. Nothing too complicated thankfully, it turned out they both found the other fairly easy to live with.

The ground rules were pretty simple. Rule one Naruto did not store things on Kushina's side of the room. Rule two Kushina got to use the shower first, Naruto could live with those arrangements. He also had a feeling he knew who to blame for his new living accommodations when he saw Maya grinning at him like the Cheshire cat, damn that meddlesome woman. Still at least Maya didn't put him in with a fan girl. He would at least thank the green haired beauty for that.

Naruto yawned again, his fingers mercilessly tapping away at the keyboard in front of him. Running various simulations of how the fight between Exia and Blue Tears would end up. This was the twentieth simulation he had run. So far it was looking pretty good for him. Out of the twenty one simulations Naruto had only lost three of them, that weren't bad. The rest well they ranged from Exia gaining catastrophic damage to winning with barely a scratch. Naruto was no fool he knew the battle would most likely not go the same way of any simulation he ran but that wasn't the point. The point was finding different ways to react to whatever Cecilia pulled on Saturday, still it was only Tuesday so Naruto had some time, he wondered what they were doing at the IS academy right now.

Yes Naruto was not at the IS academy right now, instead he was inside a room in the Golden Leaf hotel. A room that did not show up on the schematics for the building either, it did not stock weapons or something like that, no Konoha had warehouses owned by front companies to do that, what was stored in the supposedly non-existent rooms inside the Golden Leaf were computers and lots of them. The Golden Leaf was Konoha's main hub for operations inside Japan as such it was outfitted for cyber warfare and communication, it was the processing power that the computers had that Naruto was taking advantage of right now in order to run his simulations.

Naruto lay back in his chair and sighed before looking at a clock on the wall near him, 11:43 he would have to leave at around 16:30 to get back to the IS academy before curfew. He wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the week, okay he should probably go to class. He couldn't practise, well okay he could but he wouldn't, he didn't want the training session recorded and Cecilia picking it up before their fight. Admittedly the girl seemed like the type of person that wouldn't do that, to overconfident, but Naruto didn't want to run the risk. Naruto sighed and pulled up a list of weapons the Exia had at the moment.

GN Shield (attached to left forearm)

GN Vulcan x 2 (mounted on wrists)

GN Beam Saber x 2 (stored on rear shoulders)

GN Sword (attached to right forearm)

Okay so all he was really missing were the GN beam daggers and the GN short and long blades. Naruto gritted his teeth at that, the long and short blades were one of his more favoured weapons, the only one he preferred more was the GN sword. Still he could work with what he had at the moment, the blond opened an e-mail and sent it to Shizune asking what kind of upgrades the seven sword system was getting, Naruto doubted he would get and answer for awhile, but dammit he wanted to know what the hell they were doing to his weapons.

He looked back to the screens again, before imputing a new attack and defend scenario in, and sighing, it was going to be a long day.

**XXX**

Maya walked inside the hidden room and sighed as she saw a simulation running on one of the seven monitors in front of Naruto who was watching it intently. "You know you are supposed to be in school right now."

"So are you" Naruto shot back.

The green haired woman chuckled. "Touché, at any rate it's almost sixteen hundred and school is over for the day." Maya looked at the simulation being run, as the on screen Exia's beam saber cut through Cecilia's sniper rifle, right before the GN sword touched her throat signalling the end of the match. "How many of those have you run anyway?" Maya asked, she really did want to know, Naruto had a habit of going over board when it came to things like this.

Naruto shrugged from his chair. "Lost count at forty, that was around two and a half hour ago." The blond said, loading another simulation as he did so.

Maya sighed, yeah that was overboard. "Have you left the room at all today?"

Naruto shook his head, still watching the video on screen play out intently. Maya sigh and walked over to the blond haired teen before grabbing his ear and pulling on it hard. "OW, what the hell Maya!?"

"Come on you are having lunch now or I swear to Kami I will put you with a fan girl instead of Kushina I promise you that Naruto." Naruto shivered and opened his mouth to complain. "YAOI fan girls!" Maya threatened, Naruto's mouth closed with a sharp crack.

**XXX**

Maya looked the blond over as she ate, "so enjoying yourself?" She asked, they were currently sitting inside one of the Golden Leafs restaurants Naruto having decided just to have the damned lunch rather than risk yaoi fan girls.

The blond shrugged. "Ah I could be better, especially if I got my hands on the specs for Blue Tears, I don't suppose you could help me there could you Maya-chan." Naruto asked, employing the famous puppy dog eyes, Maya snorted.

"Sure I'll give you the specs for Blue Tears." She stated sounding elated about something. "Just as soon as you allow me to hand over Exia's specs over to Cecilia."

Naruto sighed. "I figured you were going to say something like that." the blond rolled his shoulders. "Should I thank you for that little stunt putting me with a girl too?" Naruto questioned, Maya shrugged.

"That wasn't me." The green haired woman admitted, Naruto's mouth hung open.

"I call bullshit there Maya, you told me earlier that if I didn't come down to lunch then you were going to stick me with a fan girl." Naruto accused, Maya shrugged again.

"I never said I didn't know you were being put with a girl, just that I didn't do it." Maya countered, Naruto scoffed.

"Oh sure and who else would pull something like this?" Naruto asked sarcasm alive in his tone.

Maya smiled, not even she could believe it when she found out. "Chifuyu, the one who placed you and Ichika with women was Chifuyu."

Naruto's mouth made close acquaintance with the floor, Maya chuckled and that had been her reaction to. "You have got to be fucking with me." Naruto stated, looking dazed by the revelation.

Maya reached over and smacked him on the head. "Ouch, why the fuck did you do that Maya!?" Naruto asked only to get slapped again.

"Namikaze Naruto watch your language, your mother might not be here to discipline you about it but I am and I will. After all Sara-nee would not have wanted her child to grow up with such a fowl mouth." Maya admonished him, Naruto looked down sadly hearing that. Both of his parents were dead, it was the reason that Danzo was his legal guardian, thankfully both his parents worked for Konoha so there were plenty of people willing to tell him stories about them. Still it did feel like he let them down when he was told things like that.

Naruto sighed, before looking back to Maya. "Sorry about that Maya-nee anyway were you serious or just screwing with me?" Naruto asked, Maya chucked, it was hard to see straight laced Chifuyu doing that she admitted.

"I was one hundred percent serious Naruto." Maya said smirking at the blond. "I guess Chifuyu wants be an aunt more than she will admit to herself. Still don't you think it's kind of cute she's so invested in her brother's love life?" Maya questioned, Naruto sighed.

"The real question is if it's cute or if it's creepy, I'm leaning towards creepy."

Maya just shrugged, before looking closely at him. "How many of those simulations did you win anyway?" She questioned, Naruto thought about it for a second.

"About ninety percent of them, given what I know about Cecilia's only recorded fight and about her armaments it was about what I was expecting. Got any news from back home, I already sent an e-mail to Shizune about the upgrades they're doing to my swords and daggers but I was thinking more along the lines of if they found any pilots for Dynames, Virtue, Kyrios or Nadleeh yet?" Naruto could have asked about some of the other designs that Konoha had but he preferred to only ask about the GN series. After all his own Exia came from that series of IS so Naruto felt the most invested in the GN series rather than the others.

Maya considered the question for a second. "For Dynames, Kyrios and Vertue no candidates. But considering Tenten's habits for stealth there was talk about giving her the Nadleeh, but it's all just conjecture at this point." Naruto nodded, the two smiled as their meals arrived.

**XXX**

Naruto yawned as he walked into his dorm room, only to be met with a quick slap over the head. Naruto looked at Kushina who looked annoyed with him, okay he deserved that. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you put me through?" Kushina asked in a low tone.

Naruto shuddered he had heard that tone only once before, when he said Tenten resembled a panda. Directly after hearing that tone he was dodging bullets for the rest of the week, bullets fired by a revenge driven and highly irate Tenten. "Ano, sorry Kushina-san." Naruto forced himself to make that sound like a statement.

Kushina smacked the SPARTAN over the head again, before grabbing the blond and shaking him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY MORONS CAME BY TODAY ASKING FOR YOU, DO YOU!? IT WAS ANNOYING AS ALL HELL TO SEND THOSE IDIOTS PACKING! THANKS TO YOUR STUPID ASS RUNNING OFF YOU LEFT ME HERE TO DEAL WITH FANGIRLS, DAMMIT NARUTO, **FAN GIRLS!** DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING THEY ARE TO DEAL WITH!?"

Okay now Naruto got why she was so pissed, Naruto had left Kushina alone to deal with fan girls. He totally deserved that tirade, next time he would leave her a note, or something, telling her he was going to be out. Better having some warning than none when dealing with, shudder, fan girls. "Ah sorry about leaving you to the mercy of the fan girls Kushina-san." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously, the blond gulped, oh boy better offer her something in compensation and fast. "How about I do something to make it up to you?" Naruto asked, Kushina looked intrigued, that was a good thing.

"Like what?" the red head asked cautiously, Naruto considered that for a second, that was a damned good question. What exactly could Naruto do after all he had left Kushina to the tender mercies of fan girls. Naruto realised something else too, considering that he had only spoken to Kushina and Ichika since arriving, teaching staff as natural exceptions, the fan girls would likely be hounding her worse. After all not only did she live with him but he actually talked to her, Naruto saw Kushina's face slipping back towards irritation and chose to act fast.

"Anything you want Kushina-san, if you want to go shopping I'll pay for the whole thing, lunch, dinner, something else. Whatever it is that you want so that I can make up for leaving you to the fan girls." Naruto held his hands above his head in mock surrender. It was times like this he was glad he had been set up with an unlimited expense account. Kushina considered it for a second, that could be nice, after all Naruto was one of the only people to see her and not react to the Uzumaki name. It was a real let down when she was taken out by people around her home and always called Uzumaki-sama. It was nice being inside the IS academy people didn't see Uzumaki Kushina, one of the heirs to the Uzumaki fortune. They either saw Uzumaki Kushina the IS pilot or Uzumaki Kushina the person. It was nice, and it was something that Kushina had not experienced many times in her life.

"Okay then, you are going taking me out to ramen at the most expensive restaurant in town then!" Kushina declared, Naruto chuckled, which was fine by him.

"That's fine by me Kushina-san, but I am afraid I don't quite know which restaurant in town is the most expensive so you're going to have to point me in the right direction there." Naruto admitted, Kushina laughed at the blond.

"That's fine by me, at any rate I can't be bothered looking so we can go to Falling Autumn, I've been told that it's one of, if not the best, restaurant's in the city." Kushina said looking at the blond, Naruto nodded, he liked Falling Autumn. It was one of the three restaurants' that was inside the Golden Leaf and a very nice place. "So what did you do today anyway?" Kushina asked, Naruto smiled at the red head.

"Well my day started with..." Naruto began and the two found themselves talking long into the night.

**XXX**

Naruto yawned and walked towards the dojo, it had been a few days since he had any practise after all. The blond pushed the doors open and sighed at seeing the empty room, which was good. The facilities on campus were always open and this should be the kendo clubs day off but you could never be sure.

The blond placed his bag down by the benches on the far side of the dojo before picking up a sealed package and walking to the centre of the mats. Naruto carefully undid the knot holding the cloth together, revealing the hilt of a sword. An O-katana to be exact, a snow white cord binded the hilt, a gold coloured tsuba, the blade showed it had been well cared for and immaculately forged, not even a small scratched marring the metal. Something that bellied the amount of times Naruto had used the blade in both training, and on occasion, in actual combat.

The blond slid into a stance, pulling the blade to his side edge facing away from him, with it's hilt directly across from his right shoulder. The Mumyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken, an ancient martial art once used by a man said to have killed one thousand men in a single battle. His sword, Yamato, came down splitting the air in front of him, Naruto twisted and the blade came out wide. The blond ducked an imaginary sword and twisted avoiding a knife to the neck. In that moment he was no longer in the IS academy, nor was he inside the dojo, no, in that moment Namikaze Naruto was on the battlefield and Yamato moved accordingly. The O-katana cutting up, down, left and right in short order, Naruto jumped spinning in mid air he delivered a punishing blow to his opponent. Naruto slid back, taking his original stance again and then charging, Yamato came out and was parried, Naruto twisted and avoided the blow that should have claimed his life. Yamato cut up and he was parried, Naruto spun releasing the weapon lock, Yamato flashed forward in a stab. His phantom opponent blocked, Naruto smiled and used his momentum to break his opponents guard. Yamato flashed, his phantom opponent gained a small cut on his left shoulder.

Naruto leaped back, smiling unconsciously, first blood was his. The SPARTAN and the phantom charged, the phantoms blade came down, Yamato came up, Naruto twisted, landing behind the phantom on one knee, he didn't need to look back, he could feel it, the resistance to his cut, Naruto looked back, the phantom fell, and the illusion of the battlefield shattered.

Naruto could feel the sweat all over his body, his clothing clinging to him. How long had he been fighting, the blond looked out, the sun was setting. He had been at it for at least two hours. The blond sheathed the blade, before he heard clapping and turned towards its source, seeing a still stunned Kushina. Naruto gave a wry smile, seemed like he hadn't been the only one to think of using the dojo when the kendo club members were here.

Naruto gave the girl a lazy wave, noting the kendo gear by her side. "Yo, how have you been Kushina-san?" Naruto asked, sheathing Yamato while walking towards the red head.

Kushina just looked at him stunned. "What the hell was that?" The red head blurted out, she enjoyed kendo, Kushina would not deny that. But those movements, they were so fast and controlled, each attack smoothly flowing from one form to another, parries, dodges, counters, strikes, all working in perfect harmony. It looked like Naruto had actually been fighting an opponent, and that sword, it was, mesmerising.

"Just some random cuts and slashes." Naruto admitted, he hadn't been working the forms or attacks, the entire exercise had just been for him to remind himself how it felt to wield Yamato in battle.

'Just some random cuts and slashes' Kushina repeated in her head. 'Bullshit' she added as an afterthought. "So you enjoy kendo?" Kushina asked, though it was far more of a statement. One did not get as good with a blade as Naruto unless they enjoyed what they did on some level or another.

"Kendo, no not really." Naruto replied, placing Yamato back into the blades sheath and then back inside the cloth bag. "But then again that wasn't kendo."

"That wasn't kendo?" Kushina asked, that was confusing, kendo was the way of the sword. As far as she knew there was countless kendo schools but they were all still kendo.

Naruto nodded an affirmative to her question. "Yep that wasn't kendo, that my dear red head was kenjutsu."

Kushina's mouth opened into a small "O" that made sense. Kendo was the way of the sword, but it mostly dealt with attacks and defences that would be useful against someone using kendo against you. Kenjutsu on the other hand were the attacks and defences from the time when people actually fought to the death using swords. That explained why his movements were so different from what she knew.

Naruto made a small gesture to her gear. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to practise?" Naruto asked, picking his gear up off the ground and waving to Kushina as he left. "See you back at the dorm Kushina-san."

Kushina just stared after him for a second, before shaking herself out of her stupor and picking up her bokken, and swinging it down. Maybe she could get him to show her some of his moves. They looked like they could help her a lot.

**XXX**

That was the way the remainder of the week passed, Naruto went to class for the rest of the week. Occasionally running scenario's in his spare time or practising with Yamato, no jobs from Konoha yet but they would come. Naruto really did enjoy the idea of this duel as Cecilia called it, if he lost she would be class representative, no problem on his part. If he won then he could get his hands on all the test data for Blue Tears and Ichika was stuck taking care of the class representative roll, ah good times.

The blond had also spent some time doing nothing but avoiding fan girls, originally Naruto had believed the Mossad to be the hardest people to hide from on the planet, after only three day's at the IS academy Naruto discovered his mistake. The Mossad were amateurs at best, the actual hardest people to hide from were fan girls, more specifically, yaoi fan girls. Naruto could now claim with confidence that he could hide from just about anyone or anything and not get caught unless he wanted to be.

He also grew thankful to Kushina, the red head was willing to help him out when his fan girls were chasing him. Something Ichika was seemingly never around for, if Naruto ever found his secret to avoiding fan girls he would be the happiest man on earth, provided that said secret didn't lead to an even worse problem which, knowing his luck, it would.

Cecilia grew, if it was possible, even more pompous and arrogant. (I would like to clarify that I don't actually dislike Cecilia. But she did act like a bitch when she was first introduced to the series) Such as telling him his time had almost come and she would show her superiority as a representative candidate of England. Naruto channelled his inner Kakashi and replied in the most eloquent way possible with, 'huh, did you say something Cecilia?' which pissed the blond princess off to no end, while keeping Naruto very, very amused.

Then it finally came, Saturday, Exia's as well as his own first official battle. Naruto hands clenched and unclenched, his breathing was slow and controlled, Naruto was switching from Namikaze Naruto IS academy student to Namikaze Naruto SPARTAN II and Sigma team leader. He hadn't even activated Exia yet, he just stood looking at the door in front of him, five minutes, just five more minutes and it would be time for Exia to dance in the sky.

Kushina was watching him from a few meters away, the red head was really his only friend at the IS academy. Ichika spent most of his time either with Houki or studying up on the IS facts that he missed out on. While Naruto was socially awkward, a direct result of never really being a child, due to the intense training and mental conditioning he had been put through as a child. Kushina was much the same in that aspect. She was an heir to the Uzumaki fortune. In fact she was third in line for direct succession, an older brother and sister taking the number one and two positions. While another little sister held the position number four. But the way the company would be divided when their father died they would each inherit a part that needed to be managed well if the company as a whole was too keep working. As such Kushina and her siblings had never really spent any time as children, their parents throwing them into their studies as soon as they were able to comprehend them. Add to that the fact that she grew up in a sheltered environment never really interacting with people her own age made her just as socially awkward as Naruto was.

The red head walked up and clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Go out there and smash her into pieces! Okay Naruto-san!" The red head declared forcefully, Naruto gave a small chuckle and cracked his neck from side to side.

"Well if you believe in me that much I suppose I should do my best not to let you down." The blond replied giving her a quick smile, Kushina nodded and walked off to take her place in the audience. Naruto took a deep breath, and light enveloped him. Exia, the Infinite Stratos built for one reason, the destruction of other Infinite Stratos came into being around him. Unlike most IS that were rather bulky the Exia was more streamlined and heavily armoured. Naruto's legs were encased in metal, red at the feet and white all the way up to his hips. Pieces of red armour from his hips to mid torso with blue replacing it. His shoulders was encased by blue pauldrons, while his arms were in the same white armour as his legs, even his face was not spared. A mask of armour plating covering the bottom half of his face a small piece of red armour where his mouth should be.

Attached to Naruto's right arm was the GN sword, it was going to be his trump card in this match. The blond's eyes flickered around him, core temperature was normal, armour check completed, beam sabres fully charged, GN Vulcan ready, GN shield ready for deployment, GN beam rifle ready, GN particle output nominal. All pre-flight checks completed, Exia ready for battle. The door opened, and for the first time Exia flew into the sky in front of those not from Konoha.

Kushina couldn't help but gasp when she saw her friends IS for the first time. It was nothing like the normal IS she had been trained in or introduced to, it was sleek and what was that light it was emitting. Those green lights that looked like fireflies dancing in the air, Kushina strained her eyes a little more. One of the things that not many knew about the Uzumaki was that all of their family members seemed to have above average physical abilities. There it was a single word engraved into the back of Naruto's IS. "Gundam" Kushina muttered too low to be heard by the others around her. But what did that name even mean, was it the name of Naruto's IS or did it mean something else altogether? Kushina shook the thought off, she could always ask her blond room-mate later, she turned her attention back to Cecilia and Naruto, who were engaging in the age old tradition of pre-fight trash talk.

Naruto starred down Cecilia, eyes unblinking. The English teen laughed, it grated on Naruto's nerves, she wasn't even taking him seriously. He forced himself to calm down, the siren for the start of the match hadn't sounded yet. "Oh so I see you decided not to run away. Perhaps I should praise you for it?" Cecilia asked, Naruto didn't blink at the mockery.

"Why would I run from a washed up representative from a washed up country?" Naruto questioned, he never really liked taunting people before a fight but he would not deny that a riled up person would make mistakes, so he decided to try it.

Naruto looked over Blue Tears, Cecilia hadn't deployed her Bits yet. She was however wielding the large 2m long gun— the 'Starlight MkIII'. That Naruto had seen her use in that single battle that was recorded in the academy archives. As the IS was originally developed for space activity, in principle, it'll float in the sky. Thus, it was not strange for her to wield a weapon that was taller than she is. It still looked dammed weird though, Naruto had to repress a chuckle, the blond haired girl looked like a child holding an adults weapon.

Cecilia went to open her mouth, the siren signalling the start of the match sounded. Exia moved, ignition boost, a technique that used an exceptionally fast burst of straight line movement to close in on the opponent. Cecilia's eyes widened, one second Naruto was almost fifty meters away from her, the next second he was in front of her, GN sword pulled back. The blade came down to split her head. Cecilia used her boosters to narrowly avoid the attack, her absolute barrier taking some of the force. Reducing from four hundred to three hundred and twenty points and that was from a single glancing blow. Cecilia's eyes widened with fear, that shouldn't be possible. She look at the opposing pilot, Naruto just looked back impassively. "What the hell did you just do!?" Cecilia spat at him, Naruto's facial expression didn't change in the slightest.

"I have no idea what you mean." He replied, inwardly cursing he had been hoping to almost cripple her unit with that attack, now he just revealed his trump card to her, damn it. Cecilia unleashed her Bits and again Naruto curse inwardly. The Namikaze barrel rolled in mid air to avoid the initial barrage and was forced to twist in mid air to avoid an attack from the girl's sniper rifle. Naruto forced the GN sword to retract and raced towards the floor at his top speed. The Bits closing fast behind, the ground was getting close, twenty meters, the four Bits were closing in on him fast and Naruto was still being forced to dodge their shots as he raced towards the ground. Ten meters, Naruto increased Exia's speed, the Bits did the same, five meters, it was an action that would have been impossible for anyone who was not a SPARTAN but Naruto managed it, if barely. Five meters from the ground and still at full speed the young SPARTAN flipped Exia, shooting across the stadium floor with his back to it, the IS and Naruto himself maybe forty centimetres above the ground. Naruto aimed the beam rifle that had been built into the shield on the GN sword and fired.

Cecilia being a normal human didn't have time to react to Naruto's quick change of location with no change in speed. The rifle fired six times in quick succession, two of her Bits exploded and Cecilia was forced to call off the other two. But it didn't matter to her as Naruto shot back into the sky, his speed not even decreasing, she brought up the Starlight MkIII and fired, Naruto saw her in his peripheral vision, the blond was less than two meters away from her when the shot was launched. Naruto pushed his reflexes and body to their absolute limit and twisted the Exia in mid air avoiding the deadly laser that passed in front of his face, Naruto's left hand reached to his right shoulder. The blonds revolution completed and his left hand drew the beam saber from his right shoulder, the blade came up, cutting off the front half of the Starlight MkIII's barrel. Cecilia went wide eyes, this was the first time something like this had happened.

Kushina watched her friends battle from the ground, her mouth slowly but surely growing steadily lower to the ground. As was almost the entire audiences, none of them had seen a battle that was this one sided before. Then, when Naruto sliced off the front half of Cecilia's sniper rifle. "HE HAS A BEAM SABER!?" Kushina yelled, echoing the thoughts of most of the student body watching the match. She saw Naruto back up beam saber still in hand and refocused on the match, this was too good and Kushina wasn't going to miss a single second of it.

Naruto backed up, his beam saber still humming lightly in his left hand. Cecilia unleashed her hidden weapon the missile pods attached to her hips, Naruto smiled and flew at breakneck speeds at the ground, the missiles and now controlled Bits following him. He had planned for a situation like this, Naruto just hopped that the simulation he had run was right. Right before impacting with the ground Naruto reversed his momentum and shot back into the air, dodging the two missiles after him and cutting one of the Bits in half on the way up, the young SPARTAN raced towards the pilot of Blue Tears. Cecilia's eyes widened looking at the incoming pilot, and her last remaining Bit shot at him from behind. Naruto spun in mid air and deliberately slowed his speed, the beam saber came down cutting the leading missile in half.

The explosion rocked Cecilia, who was still in mid air, but she smiled none the less, she finally got a hit on that bastard. From within the smoke cloud in the middle of the stadium Naruto smiled, all according to plan, Exia's particle output doubled for a brief second. By using Ignition boost, which took him next to his fellow blond, who looked at him with fear. The beam saber cut across, once, twice, three times. Cecilia's eyes widened with more fear as she saw her shield decrease further from three hundred and twenty down to Two hundred and sixty, Naruto swung down with his right arm bring the GN sword to bare once more. The blade smashed itself against the absolute barrier of Blue Tears and Cecilia could only watch as her best defence was mercilessly torn down. It took exactly two and a half seconds for the GN sword to reduce her absolute barrier from two hundred and sixty to eighty. Naruto flipped in mid air, and shot into the sky, Cecilia's eyes followed the blond, before coming back down, her own missile in front of her face. She didn't have time to doge, the missile impacted with the very person who fired it and Cecilia fell to the floor. Naruto descend, cutting the last unmoving Bit in half on his way down. The blond planted a single armoured foot on the girl's abdomen, pinning her to the ground. The GN sword came down, destroying the last of her absolute barrier. The blade picked the skin of her throat but didn't break it. Naruto looked down at his fallen opponent."Alcott Cecilia" Naruto stated as the siren ending the match and announcing him the winner rang, the entire stadium hearing his words. "You lose." Naruto took his foot off his downed opponent and flew into the air heading back to the hanger.

Kushina started it, her hands came together, once, then twice, and before she knew it she was cheering for her friend's victory with all her heart. The others around her doing the same as Naruto stepped into the hanger. The blond smiled to himself, being cheered on after a victory, it felt nice.

**Fallen Sky's Chapter Three- End.**

Okay if anyone wants to say something about Naruto vs Cecilia allow me to say one thing first. He knew her tricks, had more experience and an IS that specialised in destroying other IS, were you really expecting a fight?

Until next time- Unlimited Blade Works


End file.
